


Bow Ties, Dimples, and Impervious Women

by ATwistOfLemonLyman



Series: The Gods Have Conspired [15]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Josh/Donna mention, Lyman family, Vignette, short and simple fluff without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATwistOfLemonLyman/pseuds/ATwistOfLemonLyman
Summary: Another generation of Lyman Charm™.





	Bow Ties, Dimples, and Impervious Women

   "Come here. Let me fix it,” Annie said after watching her boyfriend struggle with his bow tie in front of the mirror; the piece of fabric refusing to obey Jake’s usually nimble fingers.

   Jake walked over to where she stood by the bed and stopped directly in front of her.

   "Sit down, you goofball, you know I can't reach," she complained.

   "You're not _that_ short."

   "Jake, you're a good 9 inches taller than me," she pointed out. "And ok, fine, _maybe_ I can reach the bow tie, but you'll end up with a messy tie which is exactly what we're trying to avoid."

   Jake shrugged his shoulders and plopped down on the bed.

  “I swear to god I can usually tie my own bow ties,” he said after tilting his head back slightly.

  “Mhm,” Annie said as she undid the knot and began the process of re-tying the bow tie. "Are you sure you don't mean the pre-tied ones with the little hook."

  “No, really, Donna taught me!  _Dad_ insisted on real ties and _Mom_ insisted I learn how to tie them so I wouldn’t make a nuisance of myself by forcing unsuspecting women to come mere inches from my devastating dimples. They're like tractor beams, babe, just get within range and they'll bring you in the rest of the way.”

   Annie snorted and her hands stopped.

  “Do you ever turn it off?”

  “Turn what off?” Jake asked innocently.

  “The so-called ‘Lyman charm’.”

  Jake laughed.

  “You should count yourself lucky, my Dad is much, MUCH, worse,” he reminded her.

  “I don't know how Donna deals with it,” Annie replied as her hands went back to work and finished up with his tie.

   “I do,” Jake declared.

  “Well, what's her secret then?” she asked after giving the bow tie one final tweak.

  “She's madly in love with him, kinda like how you're madly in love with me,” his voice getting a little higher at the end.

  “You sure about that?”

  "Sure about my parents or about us?"

  "The latter," Annie said after tweaking Jake's chin.

  “Yup, I'm sure. Even after _that,_ " Jake answered, swatting at Annie's hand.

   "Keep thinking that," Annie said, a smirk on her face as she began to step back.

   "Hey, you haven't done your makeup yet!" Jake observed.

   "My, what a keen observation."

   "What I mean is that I could give you a kiss, a _really good one_ , and you wouldn't have to worry about your makeup getting messed up."

   "Is this the peak of your wooing abilities? Because I've gotta say I'm not impressed."

   "Baby, if I went full Lyman you wouldn't be able to handle it."

   "Jacob Lyman, I am impervious to your so-called charms," Annie said as she turned away to go apply the makeup her boyfriend had noticed wasn't on her face yet. But, as Annie began to move away, she felt a hand gently take hold of her wrist. 

   Annie turned her head to look at Jake and, as soon as their eyes met, he quirked an eyebrow and gave her a lopsided grin that showed off his dimples.

  “Oh god, not the dimples.”

  “Irresistible aren't they?” his smile was still sweet even with the added dash of cockiness.

   She loved the serious, nerdy, and intense side of Jake but she'd be lying if she didn't say that she also love the awkward goofball part of him that was all puppy eyes, floppy hair, and dimpled smiles just as much.

   “I lied, I'm not impervious," Annie replied with a sigh and a smile of her own before taking his face in her hands and kissing his dimples.

 


End file.
